


Don't you know that you're toxic?

by DrDismay



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cause sleep is for the weak, Choking, Collars, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Venom is horny, Well light kindish so im not sure, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDismay/pseuds/DrDismay
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries so give me a break.Eddie is working but Venom is horny as hell.Venom bets that he can get Eddie to scream during sex. Winner gets to order the other around for a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Anyway I saw Venom and listened to Toxic by Britney Spears and was inspired.You should listen to this song when you are reading this fic

_**Eddie,I know you can hear me** _

Eddie was trying to focus on the work in front of him but apparently, HE had other plans. Parasites living inside of you can’t understand human basic stuff. Stuff like work, food, and ahem other needs. Eddie began to scribble down some more details and ignored HIM.

**_Eddie be a good boy and-_ **

_ I’m not gonna do it I have other things to do  _ interrupted Eddie. Eddie’s handwriting turned erratic when he felt a tentacle creep up his leg. It felt slick and a bit wet but all in a good way. Eddie was about to smack it away with his pencil when another tentacle shoots out from his back and gripped his wrist and pull it to the back.

**_Naughty Eddie~_ **

and the purring sensations vibrated through the body. Eddie began to feel hot and slow. Eddie felt his dick slowly turn hard and when it fully turned hard, Eddie thought he was losing his mind.

**_Aw Eddie do you need help?_ ** mocked Venom and released another tendril to wrap around Eddie’s dick. Eddie moans and tried to buck to it for some more. Venom began to rub in the most sensitives parts of Eddie. He flicked Eddie’s nipple when Eddie was biting inside his cheek.

**_I want to hear your sweet sounds_ **

_ Make me _

_ **Is that a challenge?** _

_ Are you a pussy? _

_ **I bet I can make you scream** _

_ And if I don’t? _

**_Then you can order me around but If you scream first then you know now deal?_ **

“Deal!” Eddie said out loud uncaring that the neighbors can hear

As soon those words left his mouth Venom got to work. He dragged Eddie from the living room into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed. Eddie landed with an oof. He was still hot and felt like he was being burned. If being burned felt like this then Eddie would lit up a match and burn himself. Though Venom would be the one to light it up. 

**_These clothes are in my way be a good little boy and remove them for me_ **

Like being in a state of trance Eddie got on his knees and removed them one by one. Venom enjoyed the show, even more when Eddie got on his knees, he was proud that he didn’t even have to ask him. When Eddie was done Venom pushed him onto his back and spread his legs. He felt cold air blown onto his dick and saw it gave a little twitch. He knows that he is gonna lose this round. Venom then shifted into his form and covered Eddie’s mouth. His long slick tongue pushed inside and sucked on the other’s tongue. When he heard Eddie whimpered, the corners of his mouth turned upward. Venom lifted a talon and dragged it down Eddie’s chest leaving an angry line but stopped when it reached the swollen head.

_ Please don’t stop.. moreeee _

Eddie whined at the end of the of the word.

**_Mine_ **

Eddie gasped and started to tremble at the thought of Venom marking him. From carving his name onto his chest to spelling his name out of bruises or hickeys.

**_You would want that, would you?_ **

_ Oh god! _

**_But you’ll have to wait_ **

_ Nghnn _

Venom curled his hand around Eddie’s shaft and pump it. Eddie grabbed his sheets and was moaning loud. Another tendril slithered out from the back and forced its way to Eddie’s mouth. As if on instinct Eddie sucks the thick black tendril. The thing began to explore the mouth and went in deeper. When the thing pushed further it blocked Eddie’s airway. He started to gag and thought he was going to pass out due to the lack of oxygen. Just when he thought he was done the tendril pulled out and Eddie lifted himself up and greedily sucked in the air.

Before he could say anything, Venom laid his hand on Eddie’s chest and pushed him down roughly.

**_You’ve ruined my fun Eddie now you have to be punished~_ ** Venom purred dangerously into Eddie’s ear. All of the sudden Venom flipped Eddie onto his stomach and gently pats the bottom.

**_I’m going to spank you and every spank you receive you will count...If you fail then WE WILL RESTART DO YOU UNDERSTAND?_ **

Eddie nodded

**_SAY IT_ **

_ Yes I’m sorry I understand _

**_Good now let us begin_ **

Venom first massages the left cheek and then whips the right one

The sound of the whip echoed 

_ Ah god one _

Another smack

_ Two _

Another 

_ Three _

Another

_ Five _

Slowly each smack was growing crueler and faster. When it reached twenty, Eddie was sobbing into his pillow.

**_My poor Eddie you did well_ **

Venom’s hand soothes the red-hot globes and bents down to lick the hole causing Eddie to groan.

**_This will get ugly_ **

Using the tentacle that Eddie sucked on, he slithers inside of Eddie.

_ YES YESS MORE _

**_Patience is a virtue_ **

_ Fuck all the virtues then fuck me~ _

Venom only grinned and enlarges the tentacle. He pulled out leaving the tip and then thrusts back in violently. He grabs Eddie’s dick and warns 

**_You will cum when I allow you to_ **

He made his point by tugging on it making Eddie’s eye to roll back and sink lower into the bed. Who cares if the neighbors can hear? This will be the best sex he has ever had. The idea of Venom ordering him around and him obeying makes him clench harder on the sheets. Venom broke his train of thought by teasingly brushing aside of his spot. 

**_Jackpot_ **

When Eddie was about to cum, Venom stopped.

**_Beg pretty boy beg for me_ **

_ Please _

**_Not good enough I guess we’re done now_ **

Venom gently pulls out and moves away.

“Wait wait I am sorry please please I beg of you-you can wreck me do anything you want just please don’t stop!” He shouts

Venom laughs coldly

**_Much better oh and you lost my dear Eddie_ **

WIthout warning Venom grabs Eddie by the hair and pulls on it. He forces back inside and pounds against the spot. Sounds of skin slapping skin can be heard. Venom, having no mercy, pounds harder, wraps his hand around Eddie’s neck and puts pressure on it. 

_ “ _ YES FASTER OH DON’T STOP FASTER MASTER PLEASE!” howls Eddie.

**_I don’t plan to,PET_ **

Then out of the blue Eddie remembers the lyrics to the song Toxic from Britney Spears and can relate- SLOWLY, IT’S TAKING OVER ME.

Venom turns brutal, completely closes Eddie’s airway and cums inside. It was gooey,warm, and the color of blue.

**_MINE_ **

“YOURS!”

**_You may now cum my pet_ **

Eddie impales himself  on the tentacle and bounces on it until he came with a cry. 

**_Now about that marking_ **

Venom moves closer into Eddie’s neck and takes a deep inhale of his scent. He laps one part before biting on it. Eddie didn’t expect it and flinches. Warm blood drips onto his thigh, Eddie swipes half of the blood off with his finger before putting the finger into his mouth and sucks on it.

_ I lost but it was totally worth it _

**_For starters get ready for round two~_ **

 


	2. I wanna take a ride on your discostick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collars and crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YA just check in the first chapter comments for sneak peeks of each chapter. Please leave comments

_ I can’t believe you’re making me do this! _

**_You lost, Eddie_ **

_ That is the last time I am making a bet _

 Venom told Eddie to buy a collar with an outfit because he owns him now and forever till death parts them. When you have a human partner that makes you wear a collar, you can always take it off and lied to them. But when there is a symbiote living inside, you can’t lie to them. Right now Eddie was walking towards one of the best fetish stores in San Francisco. He asked him why couldn’t he order one online like on Amazon or something like that? 

**‘You turn red and get all flustered besides I want people to see you’**

_ ‘Asshole’ _

**_‘Say that one more time and I’ll come up with something else that makes this look basic’_ **

Eddie immediately shuts his mouth and looks down as he continues walking down the street. At least it was night time and nobody can recognize him. The wind blew harder making Eddie shiver and turn up his collar.

****

**_Oh my poor Eddie is cold, better walk faster and the sooner the better_ **

****

Eddie growled out loud making the nearest walker concerned for him. He should have used his new motorcycle but then that is how people recognize Eddie. It was like his signature ride. He doesn’t want people going around saying “ I saw  Eddie Brock walking into a fetish shop...I think he found a somebody that is into you know.” Ugh, his reputation would be ruined...well again. Though they’re not wrong about that he found somebody. He finally had people respect him again and not treat him like trash. Anne was now a friend although he still wants her back. But now that Venom is here, something tells Eddie that Venom wouldn’t be pleased about Anne returning to him but he still likes her. 

Finally, they reached the store and Eddie hesitated to enter the store. Hanging from inside the store was a red neon sign that read Sins and next to it was a huge red lip with a bit of tongue sticking out.

**_Go inside_ **

_ How the hell do you even know this stuff? _

**_You have too much time on your hands_ **

Eddie was about to ask him another question when Venom took control of their body and went inside the store. Luckily for him, no one was in the store except for the cashier but she was too busy reading her magazine and blowing bubble gum.

“Hi welcome to Sinners if you need any help just ask me.”

They simply shake their head. 

“Um where are the collars?” asked Eddie nervously

“Oh they are far back in the left corner.” answered the lady.

Venom quickly pushed Eddie to the direction and almost tripped over a fallen leash.

_ Hey be careful  _

Venom stopped and let Eddie walked towards the shelf of collars. So many different kinds, will he have to choose it or will venom do it?

**_I’ll be the one choosing, Eddie_ **

_ Oh come on man _

Eddie let his hand hover each one of them. There’s one made out of metal! He rubs the lacey one sort of feels nice but itchy. He grabs the ribbon silk one. Another one lacey one but with a bell.

_ You better not get one with a bell _

**_Tempting but no_ **

As he reached for another one, Venom found one that was simple enough for him to wear outside.

**_That one_ **

A black leather collar with red inside and with a ring. Eddie picked it up to admire it. It wasn’t so bad looking, in fact, he likes it.

_ Alright let’s go pay for it _

**_Aren’t you forgetting something else, Eddie?_ **

_ Crap _

Since he found his collar now it’s time for him to get an outfit. He staggers to the aisle of clothing. There was a section for men clothing and another section for women.

**_Go to the women_ **

Eddie groans and obeyed him.

_ But I’m not a woman... I’m a man _

**_I didn’t ask what you were, Eddie. I gave you a command._ **

_ I know that! _

**_Your apartment is a bit messy and it is cleaning day today._ **

Eddie was confused when Venom said that, what does that have to do with outfits? But when Eddie looked to his right, hanging proudly and brighter than the others was a maid’s outfit. It even includes a feather duster.

_ OH NO  _

A tendril slapped Eddie’s butt.

“Ow!”

The tendril retreated back into Eddie’s body. Eddie was rubbing his butt and looked at the cashier to see if she heard him or Venom. Thankfully she didn’t. He sometimes wished that he could strangle Venom for doing things like this. It wasn’t his first time slapping Eddie...in public. Venom had the nerve to smack Eddie’s rear in front of an old couple. When the old couple panicked Eddie had to tell them that he was a magician and what they witness was his new magic trick. They believed him and congratulated him for achieving his goal. The walk back home was hot and frustrating.

Venom whispered dirty words that made Eddie moan and turn beet red. When they reached home, they skipped dinner time and went straight to bed doing things they couldn’t do in public. Eddie was covered in bruises and scratch marks the next day. He couldn’t walk straight too just walked side by side.

Eddie grabbed the outfit that was about his size. He felt one slick tendril curl around his neck and rubbed it until they reach the cashier.

**_Gooood Eddie_ ** Venom purred out the o’s.

The cashier winked at Eddie and said

“Getting freaky tonight?”

**_Yess_ **

Eddie nervously laughs 

“Alright, sir. That’ll be 120.”

He handed her his card and she pushed the buttons then handed back him his card. She handed him his stuff in a black bag.

“Have a nice night, sir!”

He simply waved at her and asked Venom to change so they can get home quick. He agreed.

When they got home, they quickly changed back and went into the bathroom.

**_I can’t wait till I see you in the outfit~_ **

He rolled his eye but smiled. He was trembling in anticipation, he’s never done this before and can’t wait to show off to Venom. Eddie first pulls on the garter belt and does a little kick to see if this lingerie can handle Venom’s brutalities. Check. He puts on the maid’s dress and shakes his hips to make the ruffles on the bottom move. He ties the strings into ribbons.

**_Beautiful such beauty and that’s why you are mine, Eddie_ **

A tendril slides from his shoulder down to his dick and wraps around it.

“Ah oh god.”

**_But you gotta clean first then you’ll get your reward later_ ** taunted Venom

Two hours later

Eddie crashed on the couch exhausted.

**_Oh, Eddie, I think you missed a spot over there~_ **

_ What where? _

A flash of the location hit Eddie

“Oh in the bedroom.”

He struts his way to the bedroom feeling confident. He found the broken beer bottle next to the bed.  Eddie bends over to pick up a piece of broken glass and a slick tentacle slithers up his dress and swirls around his hole.

**_Now you get your reward, pet_ **

Was all Eddie hears before the tentacle pounds into him so hard that he falls face planted into his bed. Hands formed and grip his hips hard. Eddie rolls his hips before pushing himself on deeper.

“YES!”

The tentacle seeps some lube to make the thrusting easier. Another one forms in front of Eddie and slips into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and lets his teeth scrape it a bit. 

**_Oh yes Eddie suck it hard_ **

Eddie wraps his hands around the outside part and squeezes it. Then suddenly he was bounded by his wrist. Then tentacle pushes deeper and wiggles around.

“OH YES PLEASE!” moans Eddie. It feels so good. The pain and the pleasure mix together make a good combination. He had three more enter his hole and then Eddie howls. 

**_But you love it Eddie_ **

_ “YES MASTER I DO LOVE IT!” repeated Eddie _

**_Such a good slut you are. You can never go with anyone else do you hear that EDDIE BROCK?_ **

A yank on his hair pulls Eddie out of euphoria and focus on Venom’s words.

“Y-y-yes m-master I understand.”

Eddie’s whines were muffled by Venom’s tendrils. He couldn’t stand anymore and came all over his bed.

He passes out in his maid outfit. Venom slithers around his body and pats his head.

 

 

BONUS SCENE WITH ANNE AND DAN

They were sitting in a restaurant with Anne and Dan.

“Wow Eddie I never took you for wearing a collar,” commented Anne

He proudly shows off his collar.

**_Good pet~_ ** coos Venom sending shivers into his spine that promises more play time later.

“Well I am full of surprises.”

**_Yes you are_ **

Eddie told Venom that he will never take off his collar even if he is public. 


	3. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a wet dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not uploading. I was so busy with things and Christmas was here so that meant my family coming over and meeting me. Let me tell you something I fucking lost my phone because of my sister. She fucking decides to take my phone without my damn permission.  
> I hate Christmas anyway here's Venom x Eddie fanfic enjoy and remember I don't know English a lot.

After pulling an all-nighter, Eddie decides to call it a night. Since yesterday he’s been running all over the town. He only took three breaks, one for eating because Venom reminded him to eat, fighting a bad guy they found mugging a teen behind a restaurant and bit his head off, and finally meeting up with Anne although he is not sure if that counts as a break. Anne was talking about Dan and how he might propose and she wasn’t sure. Eddie just simply nodded and gave advice.------------------

He yawns and shuts his computer off and heads to the bathroom. He blindly pats the wall for the switch and turns on the lights. Eddie flinches at the sights of himself. Bags under his eyes, his hair is messy as hell, and his torn clothes. The only part that made him smile was the bite mark peeking out of the collar.

Venom helps him by putting paste onto his toothbrush and hands it to him. 

“Thanks.”

He hates when Eddie goes to sleep. The night is boring and there’s nothing to do for about 7 to 12 hours. All he hears is Eddie’s stupid snoring or mumbling. But tonight will be different. For both of them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Night, Venom.”

 

**Good night, Eddie**

Eddie yawns one more time before he feels his eyelids getting heavy and passes out. Venom smirks and waits patiently for Eddie to start dreaming.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Thanks for inviting me to the party once again, Anne.” Thanked Eddie as he pushes through the crowd. Anne smiles at him and leads him to a private room. One girl looks at Eddie and bites her lip flirtatious manner. He ignores her and grabs a blue martini off a passing tray. He sits down and sips of the martini. Anne was talking to another girl next to her and laughs when the other girl flipped off a guy. The other girl points at Eddie and asks Anne who he is. _

_ “Oh, that’s Eddie. Eddie come here.”  _

_ Eddie stands up and plops down on a red leather chair. “Yeah what’s up?” _

_ “Eddie this is my friend Christina.” _

_ “Nice to meet you.” He extends his arm out for a handshake.  _

_ “You’re really cute.” _

_ Eddie tenses up and pulls his arm back awkwardly like it was never there. Christina is wearing a deep V-neck dress stretches down to the bottom of the breasts. Her curly afro shakes a bit when she abruptly stands up and towers over Eddie. She places her hands on Eddie's shoulders and then straddles him. Anne wasn’t paying attention to them and instead was talking to another gal. _

_ “Don’t you know it’s rude not to say thank you after a compliment?” Her voice was soft as silk and feels like it can be used as a weapon if she wanted to. _

_ “And don’t you know it’s rude to sit on people?” Eddie shot back and takes another sip of his drink. _

_ “Hpmfh.”  _

_ Eddie gently pushes her off and tells Anne that he is going to the bathroom even though she wasn’t listening. He gulps down the martini, sets it on the glass table and starts looking for a bathroom. He easily breezes through the crowd and opens the door to the bathroom.  _

_ What Eddie fails to notice was that nobody in the crowd was dancing anymore. Every person at the party froze. _

_ He bumps into a guy’s back.  _

_ “Sorry dude didn’t see you.” _

_ The guy didn’t move and stayed still.  _

_ Eddie raises his eyebrow and moves around the guy. He splashes some cold water onto his face and rubs his face. When he turns around, the guy was still in the same place. _

_ “Dude are you okay?” _

_ No answer. _

_ Eddie tries to shove the guy but he didn’t budge from the spot. He quickly exits the bathroom and gasps at the sight. The nightclub was no longer dark and instead of people dancing there were black hands growing from the ground and black smoke spreading everywhere. When Eddie made a loud sound all the hands twitched into an odd position. One hand was curling backward. He touched it to see if it would move again but was thrown against the wall. Four hands grabbed each arm and leg. A little bit of smoke flows upward to Eddie’s body. Only then he realizes that he was naked. _

_ A tendril curled around Eddie’s dick and slowly moves. He moans and moves his head to the left. Eddie was eagle spread and the only things holding him up were the black hands. _

**_Such beautiful sounds you make, Pet._ **

__

_ “Venom?” _

__

**_You don’t call me that anymore_ **

__

_ Eddie feels something long and wet on his neck. He turns to see Venom’s tongue licking him, leaving a trail of saliva from shoulder to his chin.  _

_ “I’m sorry...Master.” _

_ He feels Venom’s claws on his chest and then drags down leaving red lines.  _

__

**_Much better_ **

_ Was it hot in here or was it just him? The sensation of hands grabbing him from everywhere is pure torture yet just perfect for him.  Venom begins to massage his head. He gives in and sighs heavily. His master was softly scratching behind his ear and making circles on the top of his head. Vibrations travel through his body and sounds of purring filled the room. He wonders where those sounds are coming from. Venom tugs his hair and laps up his neck. _

__

**_You are purring like a kitten, my pet_ **

__

_ “More master.” _

__

**_Such a greedy pet I have~_ ** _ Venom growls  _

__

_ “But I am your greedy pet.” _

__

_ The tendril on his dick speeds up. He groans and grabs his master’s hand to wrap it around his neck. He applies pressure to the hand, making it a bit difficult to breathe. Venom tilts the head to the right and connects their mouths together. Eddie moans louder when Venom’s tongue plunges down his throat. He squeaked when something wet circles around his hole. _

__

**_My my what is this?_ **

__

_ It shrinks and slithers inside Eddie and pulls out the purple plug. His face heats up in embarrassment.  _

__

**_Greedy and horny as well but we don’t need that._ **

_ He throws the butt plug across the room letting one hand catch it. _

_ Venom thrusts into him and bites his shoulder. More hands grab his front and slide up to meet his nipples. The fingernails slowly morphed into talons and stab his chest. Blood steadily drips onto the white marble floor creating a small puddle of crimson. Eddie gasps and arches into the talons.  Venom’s thrusts were growing more violent every second. _

__

**_You’re mine Eddie Brock_ **

__

_ “And you’re my master.” cried Eddie as the grip on his neck was becoming tighter.  _

__

**_Why are you always tight for me, pet?_ **

__

_ Venom pulls out a little and flips Eddie around. His face is pressed up against the wall. He ruts into the emptiness waiting for the same tendril to return. He tries to reach but with the hands holding him up like chains there’s no use. _

__

**_Ask, and you will receive; seek and you will find_ **

__

_ At this point, all of his prayers will not help him get into heaven. The gates of heaven have closed in front of him. Then again when he is with his master, it is a paradise… he would say much better than Heaven. _

__

_ “ Master please please PLEASE let me touch myself.” _

__

**_Not good enough_ **

__

_ “Then fuck me harder, please! You can destroy me.. do anything that you want with me!” _

__

_ Eddie detects a cruel smile on Venom’s face. He knows that he won this round when more blood is shed, air is cut off, tendrils pump his dick, and the thrusts were repeatedly hitting his spot~ _

_ “MASTER!” _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Eddie wakes up. He checks his phone for the time and nearly shouts at the time. 10:06 in the morning. He swipes his forehead to find himself sweating profusely. He feels something sticky between his legs and shifts out of his underwear. He looks at his black underwear in disbelief. There is a huge white stain on it. 

“Umm Venom?”

**Yes, Eddie?**

He lays down with his face facing the pillows.

“Fuck me one more time master.”

**Still greedy and horny?**


	4. Requests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a writer's block so any requests?

I realized I've been slow with symbrock so any requests?  
Another dream sex?  
Public sex?  
More masochist Eddie?  
I don't know


End file.
